1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-338344 discloses a connector with first and second housings that are connectable with one another. The connector employs a slider as a force multiplying mechanism to assist in the connection of the housings. The connector further has a detector that is movable straight along a direction normal to moving directions of the slider after the slider is slid to connect the housings completely.
An operator must judge from the external appearance whether the detector has reached a detecting position. However, the line of sight of the operator may lie at a back side with respect to a moving direction of the detector in certain installations and the operator may be unable to confirm the detecting operation before and after the movement of the detector. In such a case, there is a problem of difficulty in confirming the detecting operation.
The invention was developed in view of this problem and an object thereof is to make it easier to confirm a detecting operation of a detecting member.